Sekar Laut Rembang
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Beludru hitam semakin terkikis, terganti dengan sutra keemasan fajar. Ah, akhirnya satu malam terlalui. Fajar pun menyingsing, sang burung api telah bersiap mengepakkan sayapnya. / "Kau telah berjasa menyelamatkan kami semua, Nak ..."
Sinar mentari dari balik bumi memantul dari bulan, menyinari mansion bergaya Eropa, warna putih bangunan seolah bercahaya terang di balik pepohonan di halamannya yang luas. Bunga-bunga yang mekar di malam hari menjadi tempat peristirahatan beberapa serangga, mendendangkan musik yang memeriahkan malam hari yang sunyi.

Beludru hitam kelam dihiasi manik-manik bercahaya, sama sekali tidak terhalang gumpalan kapas sedikitpun. Cantik sekali.

Duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih bersih dan meja kaca mengkilat, ditemani secangkir _coffee Red-Eyes_ panas dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Alunan musik klasik tergantikan musik alam, terdengar samar-samar di gendang telinganya. Disertai warna tanaman bunga yang memanjakan mata.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Tuan Thomas. Semoga Anda menikmati kopinya."

Suara seorang wanita dewasa dengan disertai bunyi mengucurnya likuid berwarna hitam dengan aroma yang khas mengalihkan perhatian Thomas dari pemandangan di luar balkon, diperhatikannya gerak-gerik wanita tersebut. Caranya menuangkan kopi, menaruh serbet di atas meja, juga menghidangkan sepiring _macaron_ krim apel di dekat cangkir kopinya.

Thomas tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. Meski sudah memasuki kepala dua, kecantikan istrinya sama sekali tak berkurang, malah kesan dewasanya menambah pesona pada istrinya. Tak pernah bosan Thomas memandangi dan memperhatikan istrinya setiap malam, ketika ia bisa bersantai setelah segala pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya di siang hari.

Kursi hanya tersedia satu, dan telah diduduki oleh Thomas. Merag akan berdiri? Tentu tidak, justru sebaliknya. Ukuran tempat duduk dibuat sedikit lebih lebar dari ukuran normal, memudahkan Thomas untuk mengatur posisi agar istrinya dapat menimpakan berat tubuh mungilnya di atas pangkuan Thomas.

Benar saja, Merag duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Kepala disandarkan pada bahu lebar sang suami, menghirup bau _cinnamon_ yang sangat dikenalnya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Mana Sylvio?" Lengan kekar merangkul pinggang sang istri, mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangat nan nyaman, melindungi dari terpaan angin nakal yang berhembus halus.

"Sudah tidur. Hari ini dia aktif sekali," jawab Merag seraya mengelus pipi kiri Thomas, menyentuh bekas luka yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

"Hmp, itu bagus." Thomas menyeringai puas.

Merag tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, tangan yang tadinya menempel di pipi Thomas kini bertautan dengan tangan suaminya. Punggung tangan putih halus dikecup lembut, tak ada penolakan oleh empunya.

"Tidak biasanya meminta kopi malam-malam," celetuk Merag, kelereng _lilac_ mengerling ke arah cangkir di samping teko berwarna putih susu bermotif bunga _peony_ merah jambu.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu," sahut Thomas kalem, tangan berpindah lagi, kali ini mengelus helaian biru laut mahkota sang istri.

Merag menatap wajah suaminya, tak mengerti.

Thomas meliriknya, "Ingat hari itu? Peristiwa tersebut terjadi hari ini, delapan tahun yang lalu, di malam yang sama."

Merag termenung, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Apa peristiwa yang dimaksud Thomas? Apa yang terjadi delapan tahun lalu pada mereka? Keping-keping ingatan berhamburan, Merag mengeceknya satu per satu.

"Maksudmu ... oh! Astaga! Aku hampir melupakannya ..." Kedua telapak tangan dilarikan ke depan bibir, menyembunyikannya. Thomas terkekeh, dekapan dieratkan.

"Iya, Sayang ... Peristiwa yang paling bersejarah dua tahun setelah pernikahan kita ..."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Story By: Razen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida, & Naohito Miyoshi.**_

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Suspense, Drama, Family.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Accidentshipping.**_

 _ **Cross-Chara: Shingo/Sylvio.**_

 _ **Warning: Some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon, typo, maybe OOC.**_

 _ **A/N: Nggak! Nggak ada Death-Chara, semuanya hidup kok.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sekar Laut Rembang**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Angin mendesir.

Seorang pria dewasa berdiri di geladak utama, namun tidak berada di penghujung haluan. Pagar besi geladak di lambung kanan lebih menarik perhatian, memperhatikan laut yang berombak. Hari sudah sore, menjelang malam. Burung camar berbunyi nyaring samar-samar dari kejauhan, sosoknya tertutupi bayangan akibat terpaan silaunya cahaya mentari. Lautan luas berwarna jingga, kuning kemerahan cantik. Mirip berpaduan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Rambut sewarna _sangria_ dan poni pirang keemasan bergoyang, mengikuti tiupan angin laut. Tatapan mata yang sayu sama sekali tak merusak paras sempurna bak dewa berkulit karamel, ekspresi angkuhnya yang biasa dilenyapkan. Suasana saat ini tidaklah bagus untuk bersikap arogan, lebih baik nikmati deburan angin sore. Tak ada salahnya memanjakan diri sesekali, mumpung pemandangan di depan mata pun mendukung untuk melepas penat dari segala tetek bengek perkara yang telah dituntaskannya sebelum menaiki kapal.

Lengan kemeja putih digulung asal-asalan hingga siku, bertumpu pada pagar besi. Dua kancing teratas sengaja tak dikancing, membiarkan angin menubruk halus leher jenjang sewarna karamel. Rompi hitam dikenakan, menggantikan jas formal sejak memasuki kamar kapal yang telah disewa. Celana hitam panjang membungkus sempurna kedua kakinya, disertai sepatu berbahan kulit berwarna senada.

Ia baru saja pulang, pulang dari pulau seberang. Pulau di mana sahabat karibnya berada, mengunjunginya sekaligus melepas rindu dalam reuni kekeluargaan seperti pada umumnya. Walau diiringi ledekan angkuh dan pertengkaran kecil. Tak masalah asal persahabatan mereka tak hancur, sesekali bertengkar dengan sahabat juga diperlukan.

Kebetulan pula ia seorang direktur suatu perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya, cabang baru akan dibuka tak jauh dari tempat tinggal sahabatnya. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Dua urusan selesai dalam waktu satu minggu, bahkan sahabatnya menawarkan diri turut membantu agar ia tak perlu repot-repot mengawasi cabang baru perusahaannya.

"Tidak baik terlalu lama di tengah-tengah angin."

Tubuhnya tersentak, spontan kepala ditoleh. Kedua kelereng _scarlet_ -nya mendapati sosok anggun seorang wanita dewasa berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan gaun cantik berenda berwarna biru _lazuli_. Gaun tak berlengan, bahu dibiarkan terekspos, namun sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih kebiruan senantiasa melindungi kulitnya.

Rambut biru sewarna laut siang hari digulung ke sisi kiri bahu, dipermanis jepit rambut berhias bunga _peony_ , senada dengan netra _lilac_ yang terlihat lembut. _Make up_ sederhana berupa olesan bedak tipis dan lisptik merah jambu, tak berniat menebar pesona berlebihan. Kaum Adam tentulah terpikat, terkecuali beberapa kaum Hawa yang mengirikan kecantikannya.

Dia tidak sendirian, di tangannya tengah terbaring bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bayi tersebut mendekam dalam selimut hangat yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin, topi rajutan turut menghangatkan si bayi. Poni pirang menyembul dari balik topi, tak mampu menyembunyikan rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh. Manik kembar sewarna langit musim panas mengerjap polos ke arah sepasang netra tajam _scarlet_ di depannya.

"Merag ...? Sedang apa di sini?" Pria tersebut berbalik, menghampiri wanita yang telah mengikat janji suci dengannya dua tahun yang lalu.

Sang istri tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. "Sylvio terbangun, dia mencarimu. Rindu ingin ditimang ayahnya," jawab Merag sembari mengecup pipi bulat sang anak. Si bayi tertawa. Tangan bergerak-gerak ingin meraih wajah sang papa, menyetujui penjelasan ibunya.

"Tidak ingin menuruti keinginan putramu, eh, Thomas?" tegur Merag mendapati Thomas yang diam saja.

Thomas, si pemilik manik _scarlet_ , pria tersebut mengangkat tangannya. Sang putra menyambut riang, tak sabar ingin berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Merag membantu memindahkan Sylvio pada gendongan Thomas, mengatur agar selimut putranya tetap menyelimuti.

"Astaga ... Maafkan Ayah, Sayang ..." Thomas menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Sylvio, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Rona merah muncul pada pipi Sylvio, senang dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Dia tidak nakal ketika bangun, 'kan? Jangan sampai menyusahkan ibumu, Nak." Jemari Thomas mengelus pipi berisi yang dibaluri bedak bayi, harum buah dari wewangian bayi tercium samar-samar bercampur bau garam laut. Satu tangan berhati-hati menyangga berat putranya.

Sylvio tertawa, matanya ditutup. Tangan mungil yang dilapisi sarung tangan bayi menepuk wajah ayahnya, menyahuti nasehat Thomas.

Merag tersenyum melihat aksi suami dan putranya, terbersit keinginan untuk merekam momen tersebut dalam alat perekam. Sayang sekali ia tak ingat untuk membawanya serta. Biarlah keadaan ini terekam manis dalam ingatannya. Masih ada kesempatan kali lain untuk merekam, dan mungkin jauh lebih manis daripada saat ini. Siapa yang akan tahu?

Jika keluarga kecil tersebut tengah menikmati suasana tenteram bersama. Lain lagi dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, beberapa di antaranya iseng menonton. Beberapa orang wanita pupus harapan, tak disangka pria berparas dewa yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian mereka telah berkeluarga, bahkan memiliki seorang putra. Sedangkan para pemuda, retak hati melihat wanita cantik penuh pesona anggun bermahkota helaian alami biru langit tersebut sudah ada yang punya.

Apa ada? Mereka memang serasi, ditambah seorang malaikat mungil dalam gendongan sang ayah. Siapa yang tidak iri akan suasana manis keluarga kecil tersebut?

Mungkin?

Tak selamanya doa malaikat yang menjaga mereka akan terkabul. Kehidupan tak pernah lolos dari kelicikan sang iblis, terutama ketika kekehan gelak tawa licik nan bengis. Gelegar tawa tak berperikemanusiaan, menertawakan kenaifan makhluk paling sempurna yang seumur hidup tak akan sudi diakuinya. Sekuat tenaga, sang malaikat mencoba bertahan tidak meneteskan air mata dan tetap berdoa memohon keselamatan keluarga kecil tersebut.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Langit terlapisi beludru hitam dengan manik-manik mutiara, gumpalan kapas sedikit menghalau tugas sang rembulan yang tengah berusaha memantulkan sinar mentari dari belahan bumi sebelah. Bunga angin berdatangan, mengajak selendang kaum hawa turut berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik di geladak utama.

Namun, beberapa orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam kamar sewaan atau menikmati hidangan lezat buatan koki-koki kapal.

Desain restoran di dalam kapal bernama _Varian_ patut diberi penghargaan. Meja panjang persegi ditutupi taplak meja putih bermotif bunga berenda, kursi klasik tersedia berdampingan. Peralatan makan _stainless steel_ tersusun rapi, selembar kain serbet tersedia untuk para tamu. Air mineral disediakan gratis dalam gelas kaca, beda cerita jika ingin memesan minuman lain. _Counter bar_ tersedia di sisi kanan, tiga orang _bartender_ bersiaga di tempat siap meracik beragam likuid. Lampu hias bak kristal es berkilauan terpasang kokoh di langit-langit, cantik memesona. Etalase tak mau ketinggalan, menyediakan berbagai macam kudapan-kudapan manis sebagai pencuci mulut.

Thomas dan Merag sudah berganti busana, menggantinya dengan busana mewah berkelas. Thomas mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa noda di balik jas formal berwarna hitam, sepasang dengan celana yang membungkus kaki rampingnya. Setangkai bunga mawar tersemat di dada, tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar tersembunyi di balik kerah. Rambut tersisir rapi ke belakang, kacamata _frame_ hitam nyaris menyembunyikan permata _scarlet_ kebanggaannya. Merag mengenakan gaun _backless_ semata kaki tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada agak rendah, warnanya periwinkle dengan hiasan renda dan manik-manik pastel. Perhiasan berupa kalung berlian _pink rose_ menghiasi leher, serasi dengan gelang giok merah di pergelangan tangan. Rambut panjangnya di- _blow_ dan tergerai di sisi kiri, dipermanis dengan hiasan rambut bunga yang serasi dengan gaun. Sepatu hak tinggi diperlukan agar tinggi semapai. Ini bukan sepenuhnya acara resmi, hingga polesan _make up_ tidaklah tebal.

Bukan untuk tebar pesona, tetapi menjaga nama baik dengan penampilan sempurna. Di kapal ini bukan hanya keluarga kecil bermarga Arclight saja yang menaiki, penumpang lain yang dapat dikatakan kaum bangsawan kelas atas dengan pundi-pundi kekayaan cukup untuk tujuh turunan. Apa salahnya mencoba berbisnis dengan pengusaha lain selain menikmati makan malam?

Kemahiran Thomas dalam menarik seseorang untuk bekerja sama antar perusahaan memang tak bisa diremehkan, tak peduli meski perawakan ibarat pemuda yang masih layak membujang. Jangan lupakan mulut tajam Merag yang pandai berselit-belit ketika kaum Adam mencoba menarik perhatian wanita tersebut dengan bunga bibir, punggung tangan pun tak sudi dikecup oleh para pria yang mengelilinginya.

Hingga akhirnya, urusan bisnis selesai. Keduanya berkumpul kembali meninggalkan maniak kenikmatan duniawi, berniat untuk memulai acara makan malam romantis bersama.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Baik Thomas maupun Merag menikmati hidangan yang telah dipesan. Dimulai dengan semangkuk sup krim daging kacang merah, kuah kental dengan rasa kuat kaldu ditambah asam manis saus pedas dengan _black pepper_. Makanan utama berupa _pasta_ untuk Merag, _chicken parmigiana_ dan _panini_ untuk Thomas. Makanan penutup, kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut sama-sama memesan _vin santo_ dan _tozzetti_.

Merag mengunyah pelan sepotong biskuit _hazelnut_ di dalam mulutnya, _vin santo_ yang menjadi pasangan _tozzetti_ turut serta memperdalam cita rasa akan kualitas sempurna resep rahasia buatan tangan. Wanita tersebut mengusap bibir mungilnya dengan kain serbet yang tersedia, menyingkirkan noda bekas remah biskuit yang menempel.

"Puas dengan hidangannya, Sayang?" Tangan Thomas bergerak, meraih gelas _champagne_ berisi likuid _indigo_ berupa anggur mahal. Kedua scarlet-nya memandangi paras cantik sang istri yang kini tengah menikmati _vin santo_ dengan anggun.

"Tentu. Hidangannya lezat sekali. Aku menikmatinya," komentar Merag.

"Berminat untuk berdansa di geladak, wahai bunga hatiku?" tawar sang pujangga, bersyair ria menggoda istri.

Merag melambaikan tangan, "Jangan merayu, Thomas. Sylvio menunggu di kamar, dia bisa terbangun kapan saja," tolak Merag, tak sungkan menolak. Decakan sebal menjadi sahutan, membuat Merag tertawa geli.

"Tak bisakah kita bersenang-senang sebentar, Sayang? Terlalu banyak bekerja membuatku membutuhkan pelumas," bujuk Thomas tak gentar.

Merag berdiri, tak melepas selendang yang tersampir di kedua lengannya. Senyum angkuh namun menawan disunggingkan, lantas menjawab, "Maaf, tawaran Anda kurang menarik bagi saya." Dengan itu, sang primadona berpaling menjauh dari pujangga gagal.

Thomas paham di luar kepala, kurang menarik yang dimaksud oleh Merag dalam artian; tak ada nilainya, murahan, dan rendah. Harga diri Thomas tercoreng karenanya. Sungguh, istrinya ini benar-benar berlidah tajam. Meski itulah salah satu daya tariknya, menyebab Thomas terjerat dalam pesona Merag.

Tak ingin ditinggal sendiri, Thomas beranjak dari kursi setelah menghabiskan anggurnya. Ini bukan di rumah, tak ada alasan baginya untuk bermabuk-mabukan. Lagipula Merag tak pernah segan-segan menamparnya di depan umum apabila kepergok mengomsumsi alkohol di luar batas.

Sepasang kekasih yang telah terikat janji suci berjalan berdampingan, melintasi lorong menuju kamar mereka di mana sang buah hati tengah menunggu atau mungkin masih berpetualang dengan tenang di alam mimpi. Aura kebangsawanan benar-benar menguar dari keduanya, Tuan dan Nyonya yang patut untuk disegani. Hanya kurang Tuan Muda dan Nona Besar di samping mereka, mungkin belum.

Thomas sudah merencanakan menambah anggota keluarga baru, dengan syarat dari Merag untuk menunggu hingga Sylvio telah cukup umur untuk menjadi seorang kakak yang nantinya dapat menjaga adiknya kelak. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai tiba saat-saat untuk melaksanakan rencana.

"Kurasa aku ingin menikmati pemandangan malam dari kamar sebelum tidur," celetuk Merag, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Dengan apa?" Thomas melirik ke arahnya.

"Bertiga," jawab Merag singkat, tak berniat untuk bertele-tele.

Thomas manggut paham. Mungkin ia masih kecewa gagal merayu sang istri, di satu sisi juga senang karena Merag selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan keberadaan darah dagingnya. Sepertinya keinginan Merag untuk menikmati pemandangan laut selebu dengan adanya si bayi mungil dalam dekapan mereka bukan hal buruk, justru patut disebut sebagai ide yang bagus.

Itu pun apabila putra mereka memang bersedia menonton ombak. Si kecil lebih suka rewel meminta susu jika terbangun. Thomas tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian beberapa malam lalu ketika sahabat sekaligus iparnya panik ketika Sylvio menangis kelaparan.

 **Zreg!**

Terjadi guncangan. Pusing melanda kepala. Baik Thomas maupun Merag mematung ditempat, langkah keduanya berhenti secara bersamaan. Diam sesaat, sebelum kepala ditolehkan hingga saling berpandangan. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

 **Zreg!**

"Ah!"

Merag nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, pinggang diraih sang suami agar tidak jatuh. Tidak butuh kecerdasan tinggi untuk segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dalam sekejap, Thomas menyadari keganjilan atas guncangan barusan.

"Tho-Thomas ...?!" Kedua mata Merag membelalak panik, kontras dengan raut wajah Thomas.

 **Zreeegg!**

Guncangan terjadi lagi.

Kali ini disertai suara teriakan penuh kepanikan dan jeritan histeris. Suara peringatan dari alat speaker berkumandang, memberi pengarahan pada penumpang. Samar-samar, terdengar suara gelombang ombak yang menabrak sisi lambung kapal.

Kapal ini tenggelam!

"SYLVIO!"

Persetan dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Merag berlari menerobos lautan manusia yang berlari melawan arahnya. Tak acuh pada teriakan Thomas di belakangnya.

* * *

Bayi dalam keranjang bayi sudah menangis kencang. Ia terbangun karena suara koper yang menabrak dinding kamar, bunyinya begitu keras hingga membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Keranjangnya juga ikut berguncang, membuatnya spontan melampiaskan emosi dalam bentuk tangisan.

Ke mana ibunya? Bukankah biasanya sang ibu akan segera datang begitu ia menangis? Datang dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat beraroma bunga mawar. Ia masih ingat betapa nyamannya ditimang sang ibu sambil meminum susu formula dari botol susu kesayangannya, bahkan didendangkan lagu pengantar tidur.

Selimut diabaikan, tangan bergerak ke sana kemari menggapai udara. Nihil, tak ada yang datang menyambut. Ke mana pula ayahnya? Meski tak cekatan seperti ibunya, sang ayah tetaplah mampu membuatnya merasa tenang melalui lantunan kata-kata bak adagio.

Ke mana mereka berdua? Ke mana orangtua yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati? Apakah mereka meninggalkannya sendirian?

"SYLVIO!"

Jeritan histeris disertai pintu yang didobrak paksa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak sampai hitungan detik, sosok seorang wanita dengan helaian rambut biru yang dikenali menghambur ke arahnya. Kedua tangan ramping berbalut sarung tangan mengangkat si bayi, membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat. Ya, itu memang ibunya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda. Sorot wajah yang dipenuhi kecemasan tinggi, bukan raut wajah penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang biasanya terpancar ketika menggendongnya.

"Ya Tuhan ..., Sylvio ... Kamu selamat, Nak ...!" Butir-butir lelehan mutiara mengalir dari pelupuk mata, lega melihat darah dagingnya baik-baik saja.

Sementara si buah hati diam termenung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tangisannya berhenti, fokus memandang wajah sang ibu tercinta.

"MERAG! SYLVIO!"

Sekali lagi teriakan terdengar. Keduanya terkejut, lantas menoleh.

Sang kepala keluarga berdiri di ambang pintu. Rahangnya mengeras, panik dan takut. Dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri keduanya.

"Demi Tuhan! Syukurlah kalian selamat ...!" Lengan kekar merengkuh keduanya, mendekap mereka sejenak sebagai bentuk kelegaan. Tidak lama, dekapan langsung dilepas.

"Di sini berbahaya! Sebaiknya kita segera ke geladak!"

Karena ini bukan lagi liburan, melainkan permainan maut yang diadakan oleh iblis. Gusti Tuhan, berikanlah kesempatan pada sang malaikat untuk dikabulkan doanya.

"— **Diharapkan bagi para penumpang untuk tidak panik dan saling dorong. Saat ini posisi kita berada di Teluk Heartland, kurang lebih enam belas kilometer dari pelabuhan. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada para penumpang agar tidak panik dan menuju geladak. Kapal sekoci telah disiapkan, dimohonkan untuk tidak terburu-buru ketika menaikinya. Diutamakan keselamatan para wanita dan anak-anak. Kami telah meminta bala bantuan pada tim evakuasi, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Kami umumkan—"**

Sepanjang apapun peringatan yang keluar, tetap tak dapat menahan suara jeritan histeris yang menggema. Kepanikan luar biasa melanda nyaris semua orang yang berada di atas kapal. Di bawah komando para petugas handal, penumpang digiring menuju geladak di mana sekoci berada.

Lampu-lampu sorot dinyalakan, guna mengusir makhluk bawah laut yang mungkin bersembunyi di balik bunga karang dan gelapnya air laut. Tidak mungkin para awak kapal sampai membiarkan korban berjatuhan dilahap para predator yang melintas. Tidak, tidak, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi.

Mesin baling-baling kapal tidak lagi menyala, entah dimatikan atau memang tidak berfungsi akibat serangan air dan batu karang. Menguntungkan para penumpang yang nekat menceburkan diri demi menyelamatkan diri ke atas sekoci yang mengapung di atas air.

"Anak pintar. Jangan menangis, ya, Sayang ..." Merag memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada putranya, mencoba menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Sekuat tenaga tidak menjadi panik meski keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

Di gendongannya, Sylvio diam menatap wajah sang ibu. Tak ada tanda-tanda bayi itu akan menangis lagi, justru mengerjap polos tak mengerti apa-apa. Merag benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Di sampingnya, berdiri Thomas yang menjaga mereka berdua. Memastikan keduanya tetap berada di sampingnya, menjaga keseimbangan Merag, dan memastikan tak ada yang mendorong atau sampai melukai kedua orang yang paling dicintainya. Tugas yang berat, terlalu berat. Tidak, ia tak boleh menyerah. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah.

Mereka berada di rombongan paling belakang, berpegangan pada pagar besi geladak. Karena harus menjemput Sylvio, keluarga kecil itu tertinggal di belakang. Para penumpang lain sudah jauh lebih dulu menuju tempat di mana sekoci berada.

Merag menatapnya, "Kita akan baik-baik saja, 'kan ...?" Kedua matanya menerawang, membuat suaminya nyaris tercekat.

Thomas tak langsung menjawab, kelelereng _scarlet_ -nya dilarikan sebelum jatuh ke lautan. Ombak yang bergelombang menciptakan buih-buih di sekitar kapal. Entah seberapa dalam di bawah sana, Thomas tak sudi membayangkan.

"Kuharap begitu ..." Dekapan dieratkan, seolah-olah sosok istrinya akan menghilang begitu saja jika dekapan tersebut terlepas. Secara perlahan-lahan, mereka menyusuri geladak dengan tetap berpegangan. Sebab, bahaya apabila pegangan terlepas. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Setelah berjuang agak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Baik Thomas dan Merag saling tersenyum. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi mereka akan terlepas dari ancaman maut.

 **Zreeegg!**

Kapal kembali berguncang, kini oleng hingga miring ke kanan. Merag menjerit, tangan mencoba mempertahankan Sylvio dalam gendongan. Thomas lantas menumpukan beban berat pada kaki, berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan gravitasi yang menarik massa.

Sungguh kejam! Sang iblis masih belum puas.

Bunyi suatu benda bermassa tinggi bertabrakan dengan permukaan air terdengar tak jauh dari kapal. Diiringi bunyi kayu patah dan pekikan nyaring para penumpang.

"SEKOCINYA!"

Kedua mata Thomas membulat sempurna. Otaknya spontan membuat rangkaian terkaan berunsur negatif dari teriakan barusan. Kepala digelengkan berkali-kali, mati-matian menolak segala kemungkinan terburuk yang dipikirkan.

Tidak! Tidak!

Ia harus tenang, tak boleh berpikir demikian. Ada dua nyawa yang harus diutamakannya sekarang. Ia harus berhenti berpikiran buruk! Itu hanyalah sugestinya belaka, bukan kenyata—

"Bagaimana ini?! Empat sekoci rusak!"

"Berapa jumlah sekoci yang tersisa?!"

"Tidak akan cukup!"

Ya Tuhaaaan!

Sumpah serapah siap diucapkan. Emosi kian memuncak. Apa artinya harapan atas doa-doanya? Jumlah awal sekoci saja sudah dikhawatirkan tidak cukup, apalagi sekarang! Bagaimana nasib istri dan putranya? Terkena percikan air laut sedikit saja Thomas tidak terima, apalagi jika sampai tergores luka.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN TIDAK CUKUP?!"

Tak tahan membendung emosi, Thomas membentak keras pada para petugas. Persetan dengan para penumpang lain! Persetan dengan keselamatan sesama! Istri dan anaknya jauh lebih penting! Thomas berani sumpah akan mencekik para awak kapal yang berani melawannya.

Salah seorang petugas bertubuh gempal menjawab.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini di luar perkiraan kami. Tet—"

"SAMPAH! TIDAK BERGUNA! PERSETAN DENGAN KELEBIHAN KAPAL YANG KALIAN BANGGAKAN! MANA BUKTINYA?! MENYEPELEKAN KESELAMATAN!"

Satu orang memulai, yang lain pun mengikuti. Teriakan Thomas telah memprovokasi batin para penumpang lain yang juga tidak kebagian sekoci. Tim evakuasi tidak bisa datang secepat itu, sedangkan kapal sudah semakin miring dan bisa tenggelam kapan saja.

"Benar! Kalian anggap apa kami ini?!"

"Bagaimana nasib kami?!"

"Huaaaa! Ibuu! Ayaah!"

Teriakan dan jeritan pilu bertalu-talu. Emosi Thomas seolah menyebar seperti virus, memancing amarah para penumpang lain. Menyalahkan para petugas yang tidak seharusnya disalahkan.

"T-te-tenang, Tuan-Tuan semua!"

"Tenang?! Mana bisa tenang!"

"Ya! Ya! Benar!"

"INI URUSAN HIDUP DAN MATI! KAU KIRA SEMUDAH ITU MENENANGKAN DIRI?!"

Para petugas tak berkutik, tak mampu melawan. Jumlah mereka kalah banyak dari para penumpang yang marah dan didominasi kaum Adam. Terutama oleh Thomas sendiri.

"BANGSAT! HEH! APANYA YANG VARIAN?! YANG ADA NYAWA KAMI SEMUA TERANCAM DI SINI! DI TENGAH LAUT! TIDAKKAH KA—"

"Thomas! Sudahlah! Hentikan semua ini!" Merag menerit pilu, tangan ringkih memeluk suaminya dengan sang putra yang ikut menangis kencang.

Sepasang scarlet yang miliki Thomas membelalak, mematung shock ketika menyadari istri dan anaknya menangis sambil mendekapnya.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Yang lain seolah menjadi penonton atas aksi keluarga ini. Tak ada yang berniat bersuara. Hanya suara ombak yang menjadi musik panggung.

Keping-keping kesadaran mulai memenuhi diri Thomas. Secara perlahan, emosinya berangsur-angsur turun. Amarah dihapus pelan-pelan Dengan tubuh yang gemetar menahan emosi yang berkecamuk, Thomas memeluk istri dan anaknya.

Ya, Tuhan ... apa yang Thomas lakukan?!

"M-Merag ..."

"Aku tahu kau panik, Thomas ... Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini ... K-kau membuat Sylvio takut ..."

Suara tangis Sylvio membenarkan.

Thomas terdiam, lantas mengeratkan dekapan. Pernapasan ditata, bersamaan dengan emosi yang mulai terkendali.

Tidak, tidak. Mereka belum boleh tenang.

 **Krieett! Zreg!**

"Huaaa!"

Bahaya maut masih mengancam. Nyawa mereka semua di ujung tanduk. Merag nyaris terpeleset, beruntung Thomas dengan sigap menangkap dan telapak tangan kanan mencengkram erat pagar besi. Beberapa penumpang tidak seberuntung mereka, tercebur ke laut bukanlah keinginan mereka.

Par petugas bertindak cepat. Pelampung yang tersisa dilemparkan. Berharap masih bisa berguna untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Tidak boleh ada korban jiwa!

"Ada kapal!"

Secercah cahaya harapan pun muncul. Jawaban atas doa sang malaikat. Menendang si iblis yang sempat ongkang-ongkang kaki menertawakan nasib makhluk paling sempurna.

Thomas menoleh, mata disipitkan.

Memang, tak jauh dari sana ada kapal yang mendekat. Tidak, itu bukan kapal tim evakuasi. Dari cahaya lampu aki yang remang-remang, Thomas yakin pasti itu bukan kapal tim penyelamat.

Lebih tepat jika disebut ... nelayan!

Itu kapal nelayan!

Sepasang netra scarlet membelalak lebar. Tak tahu entah terkejut tak menyangka atau lega karena bala bantuan datang.

Suara teriakan meminta tolong membahana, disertai lambaian tangan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada sang pemilik kapal nelayan. Tidak peduli itu bukan kapal mewah. Selama ukurannya cukup besar dan muat untuk menampung beberapa penumpang, tak jadi soal.

Bukan waktunya untuk mengutamakan ego.

Tak lama kemudian, kapal tersebut perlahan-lahan berhenti di dekat area kawasan terjadinya bencana maut. Seorang pria bertubuh gempal muncul dari balik ruang kemudi. Dia tak langsung menyuruh anak buahnya membantu para korban bencana untuk menaiki kapalnya.

"Cepatlah naik! Tetapi kuminta, dimulai dari ... anak itu!"

Kening Thomas berkerut. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dimaksud si nelayan memang putranya. Merag menatapnya, berbisik lirih pada suaminya.

Ludah ditelan. Thomas balas menatap tajam si nelayan.

"Baiklah ..."

* * *

"Maaf jika tehnya kurang enak. Hanya ini yang kami punya."

Merag tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Kepala ditundukkan.

Seorang nelayan berambut biru tertawa renyah, "Intinya, kami sendiri terkejut ada kapal yang tenggelam. Untung saja belum terlambat."

"Benar sekali- _ura_ ~"

Thomas duduk bersandar di pagar kayu geladak utama, matanya dipejam. Sama sekali tak peduli pada bau amis ikan yang mengganggu pernapasan. Tubuhnya begitu letih dan basah kuyup. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya benar-benar tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya. Sungguh, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa dijadikan komentar atas segala hal yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Mendengar teguran asing di sampingnya, Thomas membuka mata. _Scarlet_ -nya mendapati sosok ketua nelayan bertubuh gempal tadi berdiri di dekatnya.

Ketua nelayan tersebut mendudukkan diri di samping Thomas, duduk bersila. Segelas kopi dalam gelas plastik murahan disodorkan pada Thomas. "Mau kopi?"

"Terima kasih." Thomas menerimanya, langsung meneguk likuid hitam panas tersebut. Fyuh, lumayan juga. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil karena dinginnya air laut. Meski tak terlalu enak, tetapi kopi panas bisa ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Namaku Bronk, Bronk Stone."

Thomas berhenti meneguk, ia menoleh. Tangan kanan disodorkan, sebagai salam perkenalan. Thomas melirik si ketua nelayan sejenak, lalu membalas jabatan tangannya. "Thomas Arclight."

Tangan saling melepas.

"Tidak kusangka jumlah para pengungsi lebih banyak dari yang kuduga," kata Bronk.

Thomas mengangguk setuju sambil menghirup kopinya, "Yeah, kau benar ... Benar-benar tidak terduga ..."

"Untungnya tim evakuasi cepat datang," tambah Bronk. Kepala didongakkan, memandangi langit yang mulai terang. Sepertinya pagi akan segera datang.

Thomas meliriknya, "Maaf ..."

"Hm?" Bronk tak menoleh.

"Jika boleh tahu ... Mengapa harus putraku dulu yang menaiki kapalmu ini ...?" tanya Thomas. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tak penasaran.

Barulah kali ini Bronk menoleh ke arahnya. Namun tak segera menjawab, justru menatap kedua kelereng _scarlet_ tajam kepunyaan Thomas.

"Awalnya, aku memang tak berminat menolong. Apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa kapal yang tenggelam itu adalah _Varian_ ," terang Bronk.

Thomas mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Lantas mengapa Bronk tetap menolong mereka? Seharusnya Bronk biarkan saja jika memang benci pada kapal _Varian_. Thomas tetap diam, menunggu Bronk melanjutkan penjelasan.

Bronk kembali memandangi langit, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Di saat itulah aku mendengar suara teriakanmu meski samar-samar. Tetapi dari aksimu yang tak melepas pelukanmu pada istri dan anakmu, aku tahu bahwa kau marah karena mencemaskan mereka. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra seumuran dengan anakmu."

Ah, begitu. Thomas mulai memahaminya.

"Aku mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu. Karena itulah aku menolong kalian dengan persyaratan putralah yang duluan naik kapal ini."

Thomas tersenyum, kemudian ikut memandangi langit. Beludru hitam semakin terkikis, terganti dengan sutra keemasan fajar. Ah, akhirnya satu malam terlalui. Fajar pun menyingsing, sang burung api telah bersiap mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Naluri seorang ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga memang terkadang mengubah segalanya. Ego tak akan terpikir lagi. Jika bukan karena keberadaan putramu, mungkin egoku tak akan runtuh."

"Aku menyetujuinya."

Thomas memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke arah putranya yang kini sudah kembali tertidur dalam gendongan Merag. Segaris senyuman tipis tersungging pada wajah Thomas, senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Kau telah berjasa menyelamatkan kami semua, Sylvio ..."

 _ **xXx  
**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ BANZAI! RAMPUNG! DUA HARI NGETIK TANPA HENTI SELAMA TRY OUT KABUPATEN!

Sekedar info, fic ini tidak terinspirasi dari _titanic_. SAMA SEKALI BUKAN.

Fic ini dibuat atas dasar kisah nyata. NGGAK! BUKAN SAYA YANG MENGALAMI! SAYA MAH BELUM LAHIR ATUH!

Yang mengalaminya adalah kedua orangtua saya, yang diperankan oleh tokoh Thomas dan Merag. Sedangkan Sylvio alias Shingo, dia memerankan kakak saya yang kala itu masih berusia satu tahun. Fic ini dibuat mengikuti cerita yang saya dengar dari orangtua dengan perubahan secukupnya.

Kenyataannya. Orangtua saya tidaklah kaya seperti keluarga Arclight. Kapal yang dinaiki juga hanya kapal ferry biasa yang sudah karatan. Lebih parahnya lagi, tak ada pelampung atau sekoci. Mereka terperangkap semalaman sampai kapal nelayan datang. Tim evakuasi? Tak ada. Zaman di mana bencana itu terjadi, bukanlah zaman modern. Lampu pun masih lampu minyak.

Papa saya nggak kayak Thomas, kok. Justru Papa saya lebih banyak diam menjaga Mama dan Abang saya. Saya kecewa berat mendengar bahwa Abang nggak menangis, malah tenang-tenang saja seolah tahu bahwa itu bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk menangis.

Alasan si nelayan ini benar-benar nyata, beliau yang mengatakannya sendiri pada Papa saya. Ehem, hanya di bagian alasannya menolong karena keberadaan Abang semata.

Jangan dikira saya bangga. Saya malah mengomel panjang mencak-mencak tak terima kecil-kecil abang saya sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang dan mungkin saya sendiri tak akan pernah lahir.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa _feel_ -nya ngena? Saya kebingungan sekali membuat adegan di kapal! DX

Oh, ya. Masih ada _epilog_ -nya. X3

* * *

Roti bakar diolesi selai coklat bercampur kacang. Beberapa buah telur digoreng dengan mentega. Beberapa potong sosis berbentuk gurita ikut digoreng. Semangkuk salad sebagai sentuhan akhir.

Sarapan pagi yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari yang cerah.

Keluarga kecil bermarga Arclight pun tengah menikmati sarapan mereka di dapur. Thomas duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran. Merag sedang membuat bubur tim bayi. Sosok bayi mungil yang menjadi anggota baru keluarga mereka duduk di kursi bayi, berhadapan dengan Thomas.

Tunggu, mana Sylvio?

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Iris~"

Bayi mungil berambut hijau lumut itu tertawa riang kala sang kakak muncul mendadak dari balik pintu dan langsung mencubiti pipi tembemnya, suara tawa halus menggemaskan membuat dalangnya semakin gemas mencubit.

Sylvio menarik tangannya, lalu menundukkan kepala ke dekat si bayi. Pipi bulat membal dicium, mengecupnya dengan hati-hati. Dia sudah mandi dan memakai seragam, harum dan rapi. Siap berangkat ke sekolah. Tinggal sarapan dulu.

"Uuaa~" Tangan dan kaki Iris bergerak-gerak menggapai udara, riang diajak main kakaknya.

Sylvio menoleh ke arah sang ibu yang tengah mengaduk bubur tim untuk adiknya. "Mama, Syl yang menyuapi Iris, ya," pinta Sylvio.

Tangan Merag berhenti bergerak, netra _lilac_ -nya mengerling menuju keleng aquamarine Sylvio. "Memang bisa?"

"Bisa dong! Syl, 'kan, sudah besar!"

"Heh? Bukannya tidur masih harus ditemani dulu?"

Perempatan merah muncul di kening Sylvio, spontan menoleh ke arah sang kepala keluarga yang duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran pagi ini. Meski terhalang, Sylvio tahu ayahnya tengah memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Enak saja! Papa sok tahu!" Bantah Sylvio jengkel.

Thomas tak acuh, masih betah memasang seringai usilnya. Koran dilipat, kemudian ditaruh di samping. Roti bakar berselai coklat yang masih hangat diraih, ujungnya digigit. Terang saja membuat Sylvio kesal karena bantahannya sama sekali tak diindahkan.

"Ih! Papa rese!"

"Eh, apa kamu? Berani meledek orangtua."

"Kalau sama Papa, berani!"

"Hush, sudah diam. Sylvio, makan sarapanmu. Hari ini upacara, 'kan?"

"Agugu~"


End file.
